


All the Difference

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU major character death, Dark, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: Backstory for S10'sRoad Not Taken: four drabbles that highlight where the darker alternate reality diverged from the SGC's timeline.





	1. Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zats_clear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/gifts).



> Once upon a time, zats asked me for backstory for _Road Not Taken_ , which was a really depressing AU for a lot of reasons. This is the result, written in August 2010.
> 
> Each chapter begins with an italicized quote taken directly from the episode; the subsequent drabble, according to Semagic, is exactly 100 words, although AO3's word count might vary. There are non-canon AU major character death(s) included.

_"Teal'c went back to the Jaffa several years ago... We barely got the chair out of Antarctica before the Russians moved in."_

When Daniel's vehement protests left him confined to a holding cell, Sam and Teal'c tried to find other ways to convince their superiors to preserve Jack's life.

"Moving the chair out of Antarctica disconnects the power to _everything_ , including the stasis chamber. The NID must want it in working condition!"

"O'Neill still carries the knowledge of the Ancients. Surely your government would find that useful."

General Hammond sighed. "They think it's more important to keep the ZPM out of Russian hands. I've tried, but -- I'm sorry."

Two days after Jack died, Teal'c walked through the Stargate and never came back.


	2. Off-world Allies

_"You abandoned the Alpha Site. You cut ties with the Jaffa. You pulled back on almost everything!"_

Sam argued, "If we abandon the Alpha Site, we're cutting our last ties with the Free Jaffa!"

"That's right," General Vidrine replied coolly. "This planet is at war, Major. We won't waste the SGC's resources just so you can keep up with old friends."

Sam gritted her teeth. "This isn't about Teal'c, sir. We _need_ allies out there. We can't afford to ignore what's happening in the rest of the galaxy."

"The Tok'ra are worse than useless. The Asgard are always busy. And the Jaffa need us more than we need them." Vidrine closed the folder. "My decision is final."


	3. General Hammond

_"I'm sorry, sir. It's just a little strange. The General Hammond I know is retired from active service."_

_"Well, then, he's a lucky man."_

"Mr. President, I respectfully tender my resignation."

"Denied," Landry said immediately. "Come on, George. If the Joint Chiefs refused, what makes you think I'd agree?"

Hammond remained at attention. "Mr. President, I can't do my job when my orders are countermanded and I'm not allowed to protect my people!"

"I know you don't always like Vidrine's decisions, George," Landry sympathized. "But I need you. Think of how much worse it would be without your steady hand."

Hammond swallowed. The threat wasn't as blatant as the NID's kidnapping of Tessa and Kayla, but he knew that he'd never dare retire now.


	4. Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is probably the worst, and all too easy to believe.

_"Dr. Jackson was captured by the forces of the Ori several weeks ago."_

They zatted Daniel in a corridor where the cameras were inexplicably off-line. When he groggily awoke, he was strapped to a gurney in a featureless room, a sneering man standing over him. 

Protests were useless, but he said with acid politeness, "Did Landry get a good deal from Adria?"

"Good enough, Jackson," Colonel Maybourne gloated. "Quite frankly, it's worth it just to be rid of you."

"Too many protests about the loss of civil liberties?" Daniel asked sweetly.

Glaring, Maybourne toggled his radio. "We're in position. He's all yours, Tomin."

Daniel vanished from Earth in a flash of light.


End file.
